<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under a particular dazzling sunset by lisaimaishandholder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530921">under a particular dazzling sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaimaishandholder/pseuds/lisaimaishandholder'>lisaimaishandholder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaimaishandholder/pseuds/lisaimaishandholder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a cold winter day. Moca and Ran decide to go on a walk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under a particular dazzling sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>some mocaran for the soul :)</p><p>i love writing when i’m supposed to be sleeping and messing up my sleep schedule &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Raaaaannn,” Moca whined, attempting to dig her hands deeper into her pockets. “It’s getting cold, don’tcha think...?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “I know.” As the words left Ran’s mouth, she watched as a puff of white formed right in front of her, only to quickly disintegrate into the cold air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Earlier that day, the two decided to go on a walk together. Just a simple walk with just the two of them. Ran had said that it was to look at the scenery of the town for inspiration for song lyrics, though Moca suspected that that wasn’t all there was to it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     For a while, the two strolled throughout the town, chatting incessantly about various subjects, with the occasional silence breaking noise between the them until someone decided to speak up. As the sun began its slow descent into the horizon, the air began to grow colder. The two now walked along a metal railing, separating a concrete platform with the sea. Calm waves splashed against the rocks that were located below, and Ran shivered at the thought of being in the water at that moment—she couldn’t imagine how cold it would be at this time of year.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Ran, do you wanna sit down for a little bit? We’ve been walking for a while.” As she said this, Moca looked at Ran and motioned her head towards a bench on the sidewalk. Ran responded with a nod, and the two made their way over to the wooden bench and sat down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     In front of them, the two were met with a view of the the bright sun, half-hidden by the serene ocean. It glittered under the golden sunlight, and comprised of a dazzling array of purple, orange and yellow. The clouds up above were dyed light pink, and looked wonderful against a mellow, orange sky. Occasionally, the dark silhouette of a bird would pierce the sky, flying until it was out of sight.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     For a while, the two sat there in silence, observing the beautiful scenery that was placed before them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Hey, Ran,” Moca said quietly, almost whispering, as if she didn’t want to break the silence between them. “The sunset...it looks really pretty, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Mm,” Ran nodded. “It really looks beautiful. I...I kinda wish the others could see this, too.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Fufu...typical Ran. You really care about them, do you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Don’t...don’t say that,” Ran replied with a light blush on her face, slightly embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Then, Moca’s eyes moved away from the scenery in front of them to look at the black-haired girl beside her, only to notice </span>
  <span class="s1">that she was shivering from the cold. Her arms and legs shook from the chilly air surrounding them. For Moca, cold weather like this wasn’t too much of a problem, since she usually wore a lot of layers. However, she suspected that Ran may have underestimated how cold it really was, as the only thing she wore above the shirt she was wearing was a light leather jacket. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Slowly, Moca shifted her body towards Ran’s, until their arms were touching. She placed her head in the crook between the other girl’s neck and shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Ah...M-Moca..? What are you...” She trailed off, a bright red flush forming on her face</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Silly Ran. You should have checked the temperature outside before we went out,” Moca said to her, half-teasing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “I-I did...!” She exclaimed, turning even more red.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Nah. Then how come you’re shivering? You should’ve worn more than just a light jacket,” Moca said, a smug smile forming on her face. She then wrapped one of her arms around Ran. “Aren’t you warmer now? Without Moca, you would’ve frozen to death.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Sh-shut up,” Ran told her, flustered. Why was Moca scolding her like a mother would? Though, she was right; Ran noticed that she felt a lot warmer now. She was no longer shivering, and the frigid winds that occasionally blew their way didn’t feel like so much of a threat any longer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     With a bit of hesitation, Ran slid her hand out of her pocket and wrapped it around Moca’s body, using the opportunity to bring her even closer. With the amount of layers she was wearing, she was naturally warm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     The two sat there for a few minutes, though it almost seemed like hours. They laid against each other, arms wrapped around each other’s bodies, enveloping them both in a bubble of warmth that protected them against the crisp winter air. It was quiet; with not a person in sight, the only sounds that the two could hear were the sound of each other’s breathing and the occasional chirps and caws of the flying birds echoing in the sky. In complete silence, the two watched as the sun began to descend even more into the horizon. The peachy color of the sky before began to darken, and they knew that soon it would change into a deeper orange that would mark the beginning of twilight. They both knew that, eventually, they would have to get up and begin their walk home before it gets to late, though it would be ideal if that weren’t the case.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     If time stopped, and they could just stay like this forever, that would be enough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     If the only things that existed were them and the beautiful scenery that was laid out in front of them like a painting, that would be enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one was pretty short, but i hope you enjoyed it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>